Once apon a dream
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Alice and Bella Swan attend a few sleepovers with their friends the Whitlock-Hale's, Rosalie and Jasper, Edward and Emmett also come along. Alice tells them bedtime stories about them all loving each other, it's true. But do they end up together?
1. Chapter 1

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all that you reconise, unless other wise they go to their respective owners. To avoid any confusion: Alice and Bella are twins, under the name Swan, they are 15, for the time being. Rosalie and Jasper are also twins and 15, they live around the corner from the girls and Edward and Emmett are also twins and 15.**_

Once apon a dream

Rosalie's POV

Tonight we were having a sleepover, me and Jasper, my twin brother, we invited all our friends, Alice and Bella Swan, the twin girls from round the corner and Edward and Emmett Cullen, from the house outside of the town, I am sooo excited, yey the Swan twins are here.

"Alice, Bella, welcome home." I said laughing, we always said this was their second home, Alice rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Hey Rose, thanks for this, it'll be fun, what time is your's and Bella's boyfriends arriving?" She joked, she knew me and Bella have crushes on the Cullen boys, like she has a crush on Jasper, apon hearing Alice, Jasper came running to the door, I stepped forward and Jasper crashed into the door, Alice dropped to help him, having a clumsy sister and being clumsy yourself helps check damage, she pulled out a first aid kit and cleaned him up in fifteen seconds flat. "All better." She said helping him get up.

"Thanks Alice." He said smiling.

"So..." Alice said, we looked at her. "When is Bella's boyfriend arriving?" She joked, we all laughed, then they dumped their bags in my room. The boys arrived then, they were sad to hear they missed Jasper running into a door, to which Jasper was embaressed, only because Alice was the one treating him. We played games and had a laugh, especially when Alice thrashed Jasper on guitar hero, he didn't care, he was proud of her, we put on the film Alice had brought over, us girl's favourite film, Vampires Suck. Alice laughed when the wolf-pack started dancing to it's raining men, we all did, Jasper, Edward and Emmett were still confused about the double meaning in the title, Alice amended it for them. "Well, their saying vampires suck and wolves are better, the second meaning is vampire's suck blood."She explained.

"Okay, bedtime." Emmett yelled.

"Shush..." Me, Bella and Alice said, the boys looked confused, we all rolled our eyes.

"Bedtime means Bedtime story, Alice." I said, she took 'centre stage' and grabbed a torch.

"Once apon a dream..." She whispered softly, I looked around, she wouldn't mind, Edward looked bored, there was no other word to describe it, Emmett looked well... excited, nuff said, Bella was captivated by Edward, already, Jasper was watching the story, or more likely Alice. "In the times of castles, dungens and dragons, there lived six friends, royalty notheless." She said. "Their names were, Rosalyn the Beautiful, betrothed to Emmett the Magnificent, Isabella the Clumsy, she always tripped." Alice said, we snickered.

"Speak for yourself _princess_." Bella yelled out. "Mary~Alice the graceful klutz." That set us off.

"Okay okay, Isabella the Bookworm, she was betrothed to Edward the Boring, they suited each other perfectly, the bookworm with the boring, they match." Alice said, we snickered. "Then there was Jasper the..." She paused trying to sum up Jasper without being biased. "Brave." She said. "He was betrothed to..." She paused again.

"I said it before I'll say it again shall I?" Bella asked, we all nodded. "Mary~Alice the Graceful klutz." We snickered again, except for Jasper.

"Everything alright Jasper?" Alice asked, sitting cross-legged in front of him, he dropped his head, embaressed. "Hey, whats up?" She said lifting his head.

"Nothing." He said, she rolled her eyes.

"If your positive." She said getting up.

"Nuh-uh, my moods negative." He said chuckling.

"Well on with the story, well Jasper the strong was betrothed to Cassandra the swe-" Alice said.

"-Thats a lie, and you know it Mary~Alice." Bella yelled, we all looked at her, she blushed.

"Bella... care to explain?" Alice asked softly.

"Well... there ain't no Cassandra in the exact same story you have in your diary, there's a different name for Jasper and his love interest." Bella said happily, Alice blushed, I sat up straight then, as did the others.

"Do tell." I said excited, even Edward looked interested, that was saying something.

"Well... it's nothing bad." Alice said, Bella whipped a little book out of her pocket, we all looked at it.

"Huh-hum, the Diary of Mary~Alice Roxanna~Leigh Swan, Sister of Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Swan, Best friend of Rosalie Whitlock~Hale, Nickname: Tink, Alice, Ali, Liss, Lissy, Tinkerbell. Address: 47 Drizzle Drive, Forks, Washington. Dear di-" Bella said, we snickered.

"No diary entries." Alice said firmly, we urged Bella to continue but she wouldn't, she'd tell us the story though.

"Once apon a dream, in the time of castles, dungens and dragons, there lived six friends, royalty nonetheless. Their names were Rosalyn the Beautiful, she was betrothed to Emmett the magnificent, Isabella the Graceful." We snickered, Bella is the second least graceful person we know, always tripping and stumbling. "She was betrothed to Edward the Knowledgable, Then there was Mary~Alice the sweet~hearted, she was betrothed to..." Bella trailed off, I was bouncing in my seat, this was as good as a diary entry, I looked at the others, Edward was curious as was Emmett, dying to get dirt on Alice, Jasper was contemplating something, Alice looked scared, Bella was smug. "Mary~Alice the sweet~hearted was betrothed to Jasper the Hansome." She blurted out showing me the page, we both snickered, she'd drawn hearts around Jasper's name. "The six royals were very happy, they grew up and married their betrothed, they each had children, for Rosalyn and Emmett, they had three children, Esmarelda, Ruby and Henry, for Isabella and Edward, they had two children, Edward Jr. and Renesmee, and finally for Jasper and Mary~Alice, they had four children, Angel~Rose, Hailey, James and Sophia." Bella finished, we were gobsmacked, she had names for her children.

"Well... that was... entertaining, and here I thought that story was boring." Edward said smirking. "Any more?" He asked Bella.

"Yes, this is mostly stories and dreams." Bella said. "That was one of 698 dreams about us all, the other 949 are really embaressing and dirty." Bella chuckled. "They burn, the mental images." She said.

"Are they vivid?" I asked Alice, she backed up shaking her head.

"No, no, no, NO." She said, then she tripped, Bella rolled her eyes.

"Okay Tink, chill, not gonna happen. Yet." Bella muttered, we turned out the torch.

"Goodnight everyone." I called out.

"Night Rosie." Emmett yelled. "Love you." We all sat up and looked at Emmett. "Wh- oh yeah, well no matter the time, I love you, so yeah will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes." I breathed out, he came and kissed me.

"Aww." Alice and Bella said. "Now bleck, kissing." They giggled.

"Jinx Bells, you owe me a... chocolate bar." Alice said, laughing. Bella rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, night sissy." Bella said.

"Night Jelly Bells." Alice chirped.

"Goodnight Alicat." Bella said. "Goodnight Rose, Edward, Emmett, Jazz." She started snoring, Alice sat up.

"Nightie night Rosie, Emmy, Eddie, Jazzy, sweet dreams." She lay down and went straight to sleep.

"Night Rose, Em, Ed, sleeping Bella." He said. "Sweet dreams my Mary~Alice." He whispered and turned in, Alice smiled in her sleep.

"Goodnight Rose." Emmett said before going to sleep. I followed his example.


	2. The Prince and the beggar woman

Alice and Jasper's fairytales: The prince and the begger woman: Jasper's POV.

Bella and Alice were staying over tonight, great, she was sitting in with me while she waited for Rosalie and Bella to finish showering, we were having fun, she looked at the clock by my beside, I did too, 11:00, great bedtime, no more fun with Alice, she had to go to bed too. I wasn't tired Alice sighed.

"Bedtime." She chirped in her bell-like voice, the silver kind, not the kind in churches.

"Alright, I'm going." I said lying down, she sat next to me.

"I'll read you a story, if you like?" She said smiling, she knew I liked a good bedtime story, she never repeated things.

"Okay, please Alice." I said, she smiled softly.

"Made-up or disney?" She asked, she had all the disney stories memorised. I prefered made-up.

"Made-up please Alice." I asked, she brushed some of my hair behind my ear, I smiled, she did too.

"Okay, shut your eyes." She told me, I did.

"Done." I said.

"Okay, once apon a time there was a hansom prince named Jasper, he lived in a magnificent white castle with his sister, Rosalyn, they had friends named Isabella, Emmett and Edward." I frowned, where was she? I got worried, Alice smoothed down my frown, I was still worried. "One day prince Jasper was riding down a dirt path on his majestic steed, a chestnut mustang, he saw a young begger woman." She said, That better not be her, but where is she?

"Never compare yourself to a begger woman." I told her with my eyes still shut, she laughed and continued with the story.

"He dismounted his horse and went up to the woman, he asked her name, it was Cassandra." I frowned again, Alice probibly saw and smoothed it back down, she returned to running her fingers through my hair to relax me. "They talked for hours, but eventually he had to return home, he visited everyday from then on, he found himself falling in love with her, and she returned the feelings, he told her, she was so happy, they married and had a few children, four to be exact, a beautiful blonde daughter with brown eyes, a black haired daughter with blue eyes, a black haired daughter with brown eyes and a son with blue eyes, a perfect mixture of the two." I could hear the smile in her voice, I hadn't heard anything about her, the closest was one child looking like her. "Hello Rose, Bella, enjoying the story?" She asked, I opened my eyes to check, there they were, I glared at them, they'd better go soon, Rosalie glared back, Alice saw and looked at me. "Now you should be asleep." She told me, I rolled my eyes, ignighting a giggle from her.

"I'm waiting to hear 'and they lived happily ever after'." I told her, although it isn't happily without her.

"And they lived happily ever after, the end." She said, I evened out my breathing, she moved off my bed, I half considered grabbing out to her, but decided against it, I felt her lips against my forehead and heard her walk to my door, she turned off the light and shut the door behind her, I placed my hand to my forehead, the place she just kissed me on, I smiled and welcomed a peaceful and happy sleep.


End file.
